Things With Wings
by Rosalie Ride
Summary: FAX! Little Eggy. Max is a nobody who has a crush on the lead singer of the #1 band, Things with Wings, who just happens to be her former Best Friend. Fang is a very popular singer of his school band who likes his old best friend, Max, who was torn away from him in middle school by his popular friends. When a chance re-encounter appears, can they find a way into eachother's hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Max P.O.V**

I wrote down the last line of the song I was writing. I grabbed my guitar and checked it over. **(A/N This song is called My Favourite Thing and it's really by Tonight Alive)**

I fall at the thought

of us falling apart

But I swore never to use my head,

before I use my heart

and then you'll keep me breathing,

grant me peace through the night

my dear, i hope your dreams are sweet as real life

cause this is, my favorite thing by far

and you define everything I've ever known

but why,

do you believe in fate,

do you believe in destiny,

would you believe me if I told you,

you complete me.

whoaaaaa

I don't say this lightly.

whoaaaaa

so don't take this lightly.

this is, my favorite thing by far

and you difine everything I've ever known

but why, why me, when you could have had anybody

hi, nice to meet you

was it nice to meet me too.

don't tell me the things,

that you think I want to hear.

just tell me the truth,

and the whole truth,

your thoughts and your hopes

and your dreams and your fears.

cause I don't have time to waste,

if all that you're looking for is to chase,

don't make me be just another mistake,

but it's a chance that I'm willing to take, for you.

for you.

it's all for you.

whoaaaaa

this is, my favorite thing by far

and you difine everything I've ever known

but why, why me, when You could have had anybody

hi, nice to meet you,

was it nice to meet me.

this is, my favorite thing by far

and you difine everything i've ever known

but why, why me, when you could have had anybody

hi, nice to meet you,

was it nice to meet me too.

It looked good. Suddenly I heard laughing and yelling outside my bedroom window. I saw Fang, the lead singer for his band Things With Wings, and his friends Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge. They were all part of the band. Iggy was the drummer, Gazzy was the bass, Angel was the backup singer, and Nudge was the lead were the most popular group in our high school. I wanted to be in their band so badly, and not just because I had a huge crush on Fang. Tell anyone and I will bite your head off.

"Hey, Max!" Gazzy called up to me. I opened my window.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're holding auditions for a girl lead singer for the band later. You should come." Angel said.

Oh my God. Was that a compliment? Did they hear me?

**Fang P.O.V**

We were on our way to my house to get ready for the auditions when I heard a really beautiful voice singing from above. Iggy and Gazzy were messing around again and I told them to shut up. I looked up and for the first time realized that we were right under Max's apartment window. Max and I used to be best friends, but then all of my friends thought she wasn't popular enough to hang out with. I stopped talking to her eventually and after a while I realized I mustv'e really hurt her. I tried to get together with her again in ninth grade, but Dylan, Lissa, Maya, and Sam kept me away. Now were in eleventh grade. I am too scared to even face her now. I listened carefully. She was singing a song I'd never heard. I think she wrote it.

I asked Gazzy to get her attention.

"HEY MAX!" He yelled.

"Not Like that!" I whisper yelled to him.

She opened her window up on the second floor. "Yeah?" She asked.

I thought to Angel.

_Can you ask her to come to the auditions later?_

_Sure. _She Mind-Messaged me.

She asked Max.

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. _I thought over and over again.

She looked taken aback at first but she composed herself. "What time?"

"Seven. Fang's house." Nudge replied.

"Maybe." Was all she said.

**Yay! My first chapter done! Tell me if I should go on! **

**~Sapphire Ride out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! Hope you like! Oh, And thank you Animekitkat39 for reviewing. :3

(Oh, and P.S., LOVE your username.)

**Max P.O.V**

I walked around my room, debating wether I should go to the auditions or not. And if I did, What would I sing? Sure, I knew, like, every song by the band, but that didn't mean I wouldn't get showed up by Lissa or someone. If I do bad and someone else gets the part, I'll be the laughing stalk of the school.

I looked at my clock. 6:45.

I guess I'll go. I'm already a nobody, so it won't effect me much if anything happens. I changed into my black ripped jeans, red tank top with a black leather jacket over it, and black high-tops with spikes on the heel.

6:50.

I quickly combed through my hair and walked out the door, telling mom I would be back in a bit.

I walked over to Fang's house, which was out of town, but I used to walk there everyday and have a shortcut through the woods.

I was almost there when my IPod beeped. 7:00. Auditions end at 8, so I was in no hurry.

When I looked up, I was in an unfamilliar part of the woods. I heard music so I followed that sound.

It was almost an hour before I got to his house. I checked my IPod. 7:57?! OH SHITZHU!

I ran to his front door and knocked on it. Angel answered the door.

"Max? If your here to audition were already starting to clean up. Sor-" She was cut off by a familliar voice.

"Ange! Let her in!" Came Fang's voice from the living room. Angel side-stepped out of my way. I walked into the living room and gave a low whistle.

"It looks like a recording studio in here. What happened to the living room I know and love?" I whimpered.

"It is a recording studio. The living room's downstairs. Come on in, Max" Spoke Gazzy.

"Thanks." I said. I walked over to the booth-thingy and told Nudge what song I wanted to sing.

**(A/N This song is Fire, Fire by Flyleaf)**

**Almost thought we made it home,**

**But we don't know this place at all,**

**That's enough now dry your tears**

**It's been a long eleven years**

**Fire, fire, fire!**

**Fire from the tongues of liars,**

**You're ashamed of where you're from,**

**Crying 'cause your father's drunk**

**We can't die because we're young**

**At least that's what we heard in a song**

**Fire, fire, fire!**

**Fire from the tongues of liars,**

**Fire, fire, fire!**

**Fire from the tongues of liars**

**You're ashamed of what you've done,**

**Crying 'cause your father's wrong**

**Trying to be something new,**

**You'll feel that you were something to prove**

**What you confuse for glory's fire**

**Is fire from the tongues of liars.**

**What you confuse for glory's fire**

**Is fire from the tongues of liars.**

**Oh send your rain**

**Fire, fire, fire!**

**Fire from the tongues of liars,**

**(oh send your rain)**

**Fire, fire, fire!**

**Fire from the tongues of liars**

**(oh send your rain)**

**Fire, fire, fire!**

**Fire from the tongues of liars,**

**(oh send your rain)**

**Fire, fire, fire!**

**Fire from the tongues of liars**

**You're afraid of who you are (you're ashamed of where you're from)**

**Crying 'cause your father's gone (fire from the tongues of liars)**

**Dreaming 'til you hit the truth (we can't die because we're young)**

**You'll find that you've nothing to lose (fire from the tongues of liars)**

**You'll find that you've nothing to prove.**

I finished with Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge gaping at me, Angel looking impressed, and Fang...Nothing. He used to be so full of life. But, since we stopped hanging out, he's gone all Mr. Emotionless.

They all huddled for a minute and when they broke apart Iggy wrote something down and Nudge spoke, "The results will be posted on the school bulletin tomorrow after lunch." And with that I left.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, as you all know, probably, by now, this is a songfiction. I should be putting at least one song in every chapter. Sorry if their kinda short, but, trust me, I'll fix that.**

**Daily Q: Who here loves cookies and the word Shitzhu as much as I do? (And, yes, I do know that that rhymed)**

**I do not own... I don't... I can't do it. Fang, you do the disclaimer for me.**

**Fang: Sapphire does not own Maximum Ride or any of the songs used in this story. JP does. She isn't nearly awesome enough to come up with me.**

**Me: unfortunately, no I am not.**

**I give you a verrry long chappie as a sorry for taking so long.**

**Rate&Review. Follow&Favorite. Thanks (^._.^)+(::)=Kitty eating cookies. :)**

**Fang P.O.V**

The next day at school I was really nervous. We were having an assembly later about the auditions and I couldn't think straight. I wasn't even paying attention to my reading assignment, and I love reading class! My mind was occupied by the clock on the wall that seemed to be taking an hour just to get by one minute. I think it was enjoying my pain. It was now 9:45. The assembly was at 11.

_Stop it, Fang! Focus. _I scolded myself. But I couldn't stop thinking about it. The others didn't even tell me who won... I hope it was Max. I used to call her Maxie, and she hated that, so I would always go "MAXIE, MAXIE, MAAXIIE!", While she would run after me screaming "Darnit Fang! You're _so _DEAD!" I chuckled to myself.

"What are you so cheery about, Mr. Ride?" I came back to the present when Mrs. Fernandez's voice sounded in my ear.

"Wha! I, um-"

_RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!_

Saved by the bell, I guess.

I ran out the door into the bustling hallway, making my way to my locker next to Ig's.

"'Sup, man? How'd it go?" Iggy bombarded me while I switched out my gear for my next class.

"Not good. I totally spaced during class, and the whole room caught me smiling while thinking of _her._" I said.

"_Her?! _You _never _think of _her _anymore!"

"I know! It's because of last night, I'm sure of it. Now I can't get her voice out of my head." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, she was awesome! She- Wait! You still like her! You _were _faking it! I knew it!" Iggy is such a pain.

He and I walked to the next class while he celebrated his triumph.

**Max P.O.V.**

I got two Fs in social studies because I was so anxious. Lissa kept tossing her annoyingly red hair around and it got in my face alot, me being behind her in class and all. She also kept saying how she was _obviously_ going to win, and would look at me slyly, with that devilish look upon her face.

I was seriously holding back punching that grin smack off of it.

After class ended, my teacher, Mr. Pogo, called me over to his desk. I walked to him.

"I understand that the assembly is later and that you're excited, but that doesn't mean you can fail two papers because you were daydreaming. Now, I'm going to be nice here and let you make up your work by tomorrow." Mr. Pogo said.

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good day Ms. Martinez."

"You, too. Bye." Then I left.

**Max & Fang P.O.V.**

*1 hour later. It is 10:59*

_One more minute..._

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

I run to the door and down the hallway towards the cafateria.

I crash into someone.

"Oww." We both say at once.

**Max P.O.V.**

"Hey, watch it! I'm in a hurry here!" We, once again, say at the same time. I automatically think of how Fang and I used to talk at the same time, and then get in fights over it.

I looked up.

Oh.

I crashed into Fang.

We both say, "I'm sorry. I gotta-, yeah." We both lowered our heads and walked along.

I went into the cafateria and sat at the table where J.J. and Ella were sitting. They both squeeled.

"EEEEEEE! I bet you're gonna win!" Ella says.

"Yeah, you're _so _talented!" J.J. states.

"Oh, come on," I sigh. "I'm up against Lissa here. And like every other girl in school."

"Oh, please! Lissa's only got the looks! You have the voice." Ella argues.

"_The _voice!" Echoes J.J. I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh! They're starting! Shhh!"

The band came onto the stage, and everyone screemed and shouted, "FAAAAAAAANNNG!" The girls, I mean.

Iggy came up to the microphone and held up a piece of paper. "As most of you know, we held auditions last night for a female lead singer for the band." More screams. "We are here today to announce the winner of the contest."

"And now, Fang will read the name of the lucky lady who won. And just so you know, Fang was not in on deciding who won. So his suprise might be as big as yours."

Angel spoke up. "And we wrote a song customised especially for Fang and the winner to sing after the announcement. Because we know who won."

Fang walked foreward. "Thanks for that, Ange. Now the winner of the contest is..." Lissa started to get up. Fang looked at the card and his eyes went wide.

"...MAX MARTINEZ?!" He choked out. Lissa looked like she was deflated. She sat back down in her seat.

I heard a chorus of "What?" and "Who?" As I stood up.

The room was quiet as I walked up the steps to the stage.

"What?" Lissa shrieked. "WHAT?! There must be some kind of mistake! This is an outrage! I deserve to win!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Iggy." He said while snapping his fingers, and Iggy went and took Lissa out of the lunch room.

Nudge ran up and took the microphone. "Allllllll righty! Now we are going to make Max and Fang sing a song together." She gave the microphone back to Fang and ran and took her guitar.

**(A/N This song is For the Win by We Are The In Crowd)**

**Fang: I've got a way with words and it's the cause of all my problems.**

**I've got my mind set, and that's the way it is. **

**I never thought it could get this bad, when I had you in my pocket everything was just fine, and-**

**Max: You've got a big mouth and the streets are talking,**

**'bout the way you walk around, like you own the place.**

**You've got a big mouth, and you should've shut it.**

**Yeah, you should've shut it in the first place.**

**Fang: Just take another look at the risks we took.**

**Both: And all the things I said, what were they really worth?**

**Max: You're all talk, you can't act like you're calling the shots.**

**Fang: 'Cause I'm the only thing left you've got.**

**Both: We don't have any where to go but up!**

**Don't sit back and watch us fall!**

**Take it back **

**Dont react**

**Dont ever forget we'll make it by.**

**Max: And I can't take another second of this goddamn town.**

**It's getting harder to sing.**

**Dodo do do do Dodo.**

**These melodies sre settling**

**They're staring to sting.**

**Fang: And everybody's talking like they know it all.**

**Both: Conducting social symphonies.**

**Max: You're all talk, you can't act like you're calling the shots.**

**Fang: 'Cause I'm the only thing left you've got.**

**Both: We don't have anywhere to go but up!**

**Don't sit back and watch us fall!**

**Take it back!**

**Don't react!**

**Don't ever forget we'll make it by.**

**We don't have anywhere to go but up!**

**Don't sit back and watch us fall!**

**Take it back!**

**Don't react!**

**Don't ever forget we'll make it by...**

**This time...!**

**Max: You've got a big mouth and the streets are talking**

**'bout the way you walk around like you own the place.**

**You've got a big mouth and you should've shut it**

**Yeah, you should've shut it in the first place!**

**Everybody's got me looking in the wrong direction...**

**Fang: All eyes on you, they're looking out for me..**

**Max: Everybody's got me looking in the wrong direction...**

**Both: We don't have anywhere to go but up.**

**Don't sit back and watch us fall.**

**Take it back!**

**Don't react!**

**Don't ever forget we'll make it by**

**This time...!**

**Take it back,**

**Don't react,**

**Dont ever forget we'll make it by.**

**Max: And I cant take another second of this goddamn town!**

**It's getting harder to sing...**

I looked at Fang, and he looked at me. Something clicked during that song. It was just like us.

I looked at Angel.

_Great job, Max._ I heard inside my head. Was that Angel?

_Yeah, it was me. _

_She can read minds. So can I. _I heard a voice that sounded like Fang in my mind.

What?!

**Yeah. reeeeeaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyy long chapter. I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
